narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Ringo/Shinden
History Takashi far as he knew was born in the Hidden Rain Village born among one of lower sections that were neither in great peril nor safe from danger. His mother was left exhausted after child birth and passed moments after she gave birth to the baby boy. With no father present, the elder couple who assisted in the woman's delivery took the child in as their own and nurtured the child into a boy. As time went on the couple wise behind their years began to suffer from the aches of father time, age began to catch up with them, relgating their movements from going into the local time to bring back food to being only able to move around the house. Due to the retirement funds of the couples days as carpenters they had a steady income of money to come in so their survival was steadfast and stable. At 7 years old Takashi became the man of the house and took early into his responsiblities to his parents. Going into the town to gather food and prepare meals for everyone. Cleaning up around the house and outside and making sure both his parents were well taken care during their time of need. Takashi dismissed the idea of school when his parents asked him to because he felt he was more needed at home, however to compromise he went to the library and brought home many scrolls and books which they used to assist in his early learning and reading skills. Despite the difficulities and challenges of being a child taking care of a house, Takashi ran it extremely well living among the jovial family who no matter how old they were always brought excitement with their clashing personalities. Life was good, their equilivant of a struggle was only remembering where things were in the house, the couples memory had declined and waned in the face of time and it became a struggle remembering where things were. One his 14th birthday while celebrating with his family, his grandfather Elder Raion became to come show symptoms of illness, this illness if Raion was younger would more than likely have been easily treated, but due to the aging of his body and aged immune system his body could not fight it off as strongly as it would have. This in mind Takashi was forced to seek a doctor from the nearest town and then pay him for their services and treatments. The money that once provided food, now went to the doctor hands as remunerations for his services leaving very little to purchase food. To add and icnrease the wages and funds Takakshi took a job as the Inn within the town and worked to keep it clean. The pay from this was not a lavish amount of money but enough to ensure there was food on the table each night. As time passed despite the doctors best efforts Old Man Raion eventually passed away in his sleep, his life robbed of him by the disease the took his body. Takashi found out returning home after putting in well needed overtime and preparing a huge feast to celebrate what he believed would be a recovery. The lifeless response of his grandfather and the words of the doctors were knives that cut into the heart and mind of Takashi and sliced away at the fantasy of life he had become accustomed to living in. He weeped heavily and uncontrolled for several moments, before running off into the bathroom where he stayed for several moments. In wake of the death of his grandfather something within him was born, his visual bloodlines awakened and bore fruition into his eyes, he washed his face bearing witness to the red fury of the Sharingan in his eyes, the special chakra now stimulated and fully active the power flowed through his eyes. He could feel it growing steadily. In a moment of fear he attempted to wash the red out of his eyes hoping it would go away, but it did not. Suddenly he could see through doors and see the chakra he read about in the books that he read among the library it freaked him out and scared him but he focused on the face of his grandmother and knew he needed to be strong for her, whatever power that came from his eyes he would dedicate to helping his grandmother as best he could for her remaining days. After holding Grandpa Raion's funeral within the soil of their own home. Takakshi dedicated his next few days soley to his grandmother who without her husband next to her was extremely lonely and heartbroken, the light of her smile and life was gone, she lived as a shell that was broken, her other half was missing. Takashi's dedication caused him to miss integral days at work resulting in his termination and lose of valuable income. Between the last few payments to the doctors their funds were tied up and running dry. Food became scarce and desparation quickly made its self known among the household. Takakshi did his best to remember the teachings his grandparent gave him of the nature of stealing and thievery, despite those warnings his need to provide to become what he felt as a man took hold, he remembered the power of those red eyes and the promise he made to be strong for her. He vowed to do what was needed to ensure she was well and if that meant burdening himself with crime than so be it. He started by reading books on fighting and movements techniques, teahing and working hard to become faster and stronger within the weeks. As the last of the payments to the doctor was done and the money from the retirement had completely run dry, he had well over a mtwo months of practice, he monitered Shinobi who would come to town and learned the basic arts of shinobi and dedicated himself on mastering them and his red eyes. Before long he learned his eyes could read movements and copy them which he used as a source to better himself and his body, putting together training he got from the nearby school as well as others from different lands. As he explored the powers of the eye he learned of it's abiliy to hypnotize people which he discovered by accident when he was caught stealing and was cornered. Looking into the mans eyes he yelled leave me alone and the man stopped suddenly and went away. Learning of this new hypnotism he used it to coerce people to giving him food and supplies for his grandmother. Who was curious as to how he was getting all this food and supplies to which he lied stating he earned a new job working for the land itself. With a little under six months passing, he noticed despite his best efforts to bring happiness to his grandmother her heart still longed for the love she lost. By this point Takakshi had become a master theif and pickpocket specialist, his ability among hypnotism became strong with each person he practiced it on, his shinobi skills sharpened for each time he needed to make a quick escape or get away fom hose he could not mentally trick with his eyes. He became a master escape artist and the challenge of not getting caught made it aspiringly fun, but his focus was soley on his grandmother cho, he lived and breathed for her. As the year rolled around she eventually was no longer capable of going on and in one last conversation among the two as the smpoke of good times she fell into a slumber she never woke from. She died of natural causes and a broken heart, but she told Takashi she loved him like the son she was never able to have, before she went away with a smile. She died happy and in peace, gleefuly of her return to see her husband in the afterlife. Her happiness became his pain, while he know she would live on in spirit the physical was gone, nothing remained but a lifeless body, that would no longer interact with him. He fought at tugging emotions for a time but the damn broke and the loss set in. The pain of losing yet another loved was never easy, he found peace oin believing she was in a better place but it did nothing to ache the stabbing in his heart. He felt nothing, he had nothing, he didnt even feel alive and physically in the world among his own mind, nothing keeping him going, no one else to fight for. Helping his grandparents gave him a tangible lifestyle and goals to work hard for them without them he had no shape he became as intangible and empty as he felt. Yet in her death something anew was born among him within his eyes. A greater power awoke from it's slumber the power lowed through his eyes and once more took to the mirror to see what changes were made to him. His eyes no longer were they just read with a tomor pattern in them, those tomoe gave way to a new shape one he had not seen. Not knowing what it meant he learned fast when he reached for the door and he passed right through it, scaring him half to death. he reached once more just for his body to slip right through again, he ran through the door and completely phased through it was if it was never there. Among hiself his greatest fear were realized he no longer held a place in the world, he became as empty and intangible as he felt, the last vestige of shape no longer stable or material. It was only when he focused on the lifeless body of his grandmother and he remembered the conversation of passing down legacy and ideals, the love of a son she could never have. He became her last anchor into life, he carried both of their ideals and memories. He used that as a focus to regain his form and take hold of this new phasing ability and with renewed purpose put the body and physical container of his grandmother to rest. From that day forth he would take the lessons he learned and what he would come to experience as what he would use to live by, he would live by no shape or for the material goals of life, he would by the rules he could fit hismelf among. At 15 he would he would take his intangibles and become what he needed to be to survive... a man of the house to what whatever is necessary to make it. He left the house and gravestone of both grandparents with one thought in mind, one mission and goal. To never be broke and not have again. Takashi Shinden Act I: Season of Fortune Takashi's patience with living correctly had finally met it's end, sick of living inept and hungry he trains his eyes to copy the moves of the shinobi he would often see training, learning their moves, techniques, fighting styles and tendancies. Using them as a regiment to train his body and turn Amegakure into a parkour haven for his new moves. Adjusting his body to keep pace with his eyes. After a Successfuly six months Takashi's life as the Ghost Raider starts with the first person to have caused the death of his grandfather. The good doctor who made it clear to the young man the power and extent of what money could buy and afford. His first mission and heist was robbing the doctor blind, he would run into the doctors youngest son while attempting to find the location of money the doctor kept and amassed. Scaring the boy with his mask and making great use of his Kamui he scared the child off and made off with the money as he set his sights on doing. The thrill of the hunt and feeling of money as he counted it between his fingers drove him to complete more and more daring heist over the course of the next week months, the bar for success only raising higher and higher. From ripping off mob bosses to selling items on the black market, even robbing and looting villages trade routes among allies. Each raid a different mask, each one earning him a different nickname and story told by his victims. He eventually settled among the Land of Sky for five days among one of their highly recommened Inns and made a series of heists and thefts that were for his own benefit. However his actions were not completely unnoticed. Despite his talents for steatlh he found himself compromised by the likes of Koinu who offered him the chance to truly find a purpose a tether that was stronger than money or validation. Reluntant to take such a gamble on a promise so Vague Takashi sarcastically rebutted each of the creature's claims. While not completely sold on the idea he was not against it, Takashi mentioned The " little dog" was just going about it the wrong way to pique his interest. Understanding this Koinu gave Takashi 40 days to come to a decision on whether or not he would be apart of a larger purpose, or continue his useless pursuits of money forever chasing what would never fill the gap. Taking that into consideration Koinu gave him the Legendary Gunbai of Madara Uchiha, the item he was seeking at the present time. A day later his heist was once again compromised this time by the likes of Shikaniku Nara leader of the Nara Clan, he was discovered within their Seceret forest while searching for the Triple-Bladed Scythe, a weapon once wielded by Hidan. A rogue member of a Jashinist cult, who he intended to sell the weapon to once it was within his grasp. While distrust was high among the two, eventually a deal was struck for the weapon per trade of something equally valuable. Takashi reliquished some of the technology he stole from the Land of Sky to the hands of Konoha, in acqusition of the scythe itself. Making not onl a new client for future business but also gaining the item he sought. Having gotten his hands on the scythe he spent a full two days seeking out Jashinst locations with no avail, no information within his book, or on the internet that he could make use of. Tracking them down proved unfruitful until an outburst on his behalf led to the discovery of two that were among the unisex bath house he was retiring at currently. These Jashinist were not run of the mill cult members but were high ranking members, one of which even leading her own cult and an avatar of Jashin herself. Honrui and Jitoku were each surprised to see one would so boldly blurt out actively seeking a member of the jashin branch and were equall surprised he was the man theyw ere looking for. Having set a time for the trade they would later meet back among his province and room to discuss the details of the trade, the scythe for a rare chakra gem. The payment was good, the weapon was accepted and thus both parties left the table able to deal. Takashi once more gained clients and held something within his possession likely more rare than his entire collection combined. His next mission and self ordained task he sought a weapon which survived and took part in many conflicts of different eras. The Gunbai of the legendary , Takashi surmised it was likely left out in the battlefield, and thus began his search there. Scouring the land and broken landscape that told stories of the scale of the war, however it was not the fan he found but the identity of the person of interest who had been following him since The Land of Sky, this little dog called himself Koinu and was interested in Takashi's ventures and his reasoning for his hunts and searchs everywhere. Koinu noticed the man sought items of rare value and establishment among the world, selling some, keeping some. Also spreading his name and wealth in an attempt to validate some form of his life. Koinu offered a way for him to make sense of the world around him and give him a purpose he could fight for, in exchnage for helping him, something Takashi a smooth talker himself did not buy right away. Giving the ultmatium to choose his own fate. Takashi spent the next 40 days and 40 nights carrying on as he would, but with each heist and mission the words of Shikaniku and Koniu plagued his mind more and more. He enjoyed the thrill of the heist the alluring feel of adrenaline in being in the mix, but the moments were short lived as once the heist ended the thrill dulled out and ocne peace took him once more he was richer yet even more restless in his life. The wealth and fortune he gathered filled only the storage room he possessed, he felt just as empty and aimless as he was when he started. Breaking free of his theivery Takashi sought answers to where to direct himself, the ideals Koinu sold him were sounding more and more appeasing rather than his current status quo. His journey for answers took him to Amegakure, Nadeshiko Village, Takigakure and various other locations. In each he met people and assisted them in problems and various ways that slowly and surely gave him a direction he sought using his abilities to serve and help others in their times of need or furthering their own ideals. From each village and stop he learned something new that could be taken with him on his journey. His name, his real name spread quickly and as such brought infamy. Because of his assistance to the seven Maidens of Nadeshiko his hand was highly sought after during his stay on the island. Constantly challenged to do battle with the women who sought to either be beaten by him or defeat him and align themselves together in marriage Act II: Season of Infamy Following the events of short adventures in the Nadeshiko Village, Takashi returned home to Amegakure and was deeply disturbed at the state the village was falling into. So many sides were vying for village head position that mercenary ninja and various rogues were broght into the city, paid to instill fear in the other candiates to ensure their victory. In time these acts went from subterfuge to blatant deceptions. These rogues instead asserted their own power given to them by these varying sides and use it to quell them and take over the land and estates by force. This divided the villages as the hired merc groups settled into the village and cut swarths of power out based on where the settled. Their violence toward each other spilled into the public involving villagers who were force recruited into these groups. Some jined to no longer be a victim of their circumstances. Before long crime and corruption had taken over and the village once again wept. Takashi spent several days immersing himself with the underworld environment in an attempt to free his village he deeply underestimated the extent at which the corruption had run. Several attempts on his behalf to weaken groups led to them rising and obtaining more power in their rise, cutting one head only made 2 more return each smarter than the last. Knowing this Takashi finally found his purpose and having officially run down his 40 days and 40 nights he sought Koinu, having finally made his decision. Takashi decided to meet Koinu on the edge of the land of fire where they met originally for the first time to finally give his answer. Having decided he wanted to have validation to his life and give it meaning he opted to go forward with helping them so long as they helped him. Koinu and his other oddly shaped creatures taught him deeper of his eyes visual prowess to "open doors" to other space-times by using both powers of the eyes together. Surprisingly the young Uchiha halfling who only focused distortions in one eye while creating both, he never knew such an ability to others worlds was avaliable and so close at hand. They failed however to mention the stress such a technique places on one's eyes and chakra and in attempting to open access to the proper space time Takashi's vision suffered, his eyes weakening and bleeding, chakra being depeleted and tested in each failure when finally open to the correct time-space, one which once only belonged to Obito Uchiha, it was there they were satisfied and searched for this "treasure". Able to track chakra, Koinu found the massive severed arm of the Demonic State of the Outer Path. Convincing him thsi was indeed the treasure and that this chakra would restore his vision and replenish his once notable Revitalization Technique, Takashi proceeded to absorb it and while it did heal his weakening vision from the curse of the Mangekyo, it flooded his body with the residual chakra that state had left over. Ruining the young man's left arm as the chakra was far to great for him to hold and bare, causing immense pain to follow with this chakra as it corroded his arm. In fear he fled the dimension back to the natural plane in an attempt to escaping from Koinu and his misshappen cretins however the pain in his arm was overpowering him while he managed to indeed "cut" his arm off before it could spread any further, the pain surged through him circualting even into his entire Chakra pathway system. The pain of his amputation and invading chakra burned his nerves system out to the point of shock and he passed out. He awoke underground in the safetly of a man-made cavern where a bed cloaks and several weapons and a massive flower surrounded him, the stood at the end of the cave and he panicked and attempted to run. Only to find that he had lost feeling in his legs. Koinu and his creatures saved his life and brought him to where the had hidden all these years since the end of the 4th great war. Koinu then told the truth of his creation as a fission being of the ten-tails that escape during the war, in order to perserve itself it broke off into many creatures and hid a small tribe of them underground deep within the soil. In order to once more speak to their queen they needed to find a piece of the conciousness of the mother of all chakra. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to inform her of what events have transpired in the years since she had been resealed. Events regarding attempt to destory earth as well ass the arrival and defeat of two of the enemies she had prepared for in and . Yet however their actions spurred the action of yet another adversary one whose goal was far more than immortality of a creed misunderstood. This one preached of World Reincarnation and Revelations. Using the arm and chakra that caused him great Pain Takashi was able to speak with Kaguya and in doing so learned about her history and her attempts to guide man. Why she felt that they could no longer be trusted and why she had herself reborn to take it all back. Having heard of the threat and the one responsible for posing it. Kaguya instantly made him him her new sword and shield for guiding and protecting her nursery. However at his current strength and ability he would not be capable of performing such a feat. Leading to a severe rehab program for him to relearn how to walk as he had been sleeping for several months in a chakra induced coma that sustained his body over that time. He would learn basic motor functions all over and from there combat training using everything she saw and remembered from her previous battles and informatin Black Zetsu shared with her. He would also learn to fight with one arm and compensate for his new disability until he replacement could be forged for him. During this time Takashi's abilities not only took an immense increase, but his offensive ability was finally able to be crafted should he need to defend himself and prepare him for The King of Hell's Generals. However, his best weapon was his stealth, sonething he would need to avoid bringing to much attention to himself and her quiet revival. Particularly staying out of sight to the two her sealed her away, the reincarnates of her grandchildren. Their powers would triumph her instantly, Takashi as well he would need to lay extremely low to avoid detecton and not risk getting either of them sealed. Kaguya spent time teaching him chakra sensory abilities to make his chakra while he trained to keep their locaton and activities hidden. Meanwhile Yama would likely do the same as with his generals he did not fear neither Sasuke or Naruto. Two years passed and at 17 years old Takashi was stronger in every aspect of his field, however he needed live combat and missions to test his stealth and fighting capacity. Kaguya issued out the first to destroy two men who sought to replicate her powers and claim it for themselves using drugs and pills to increase and create these states. and were the prime targets and thus sent her new warrior forth and reminded im of the price of failure. Takashi scouted the prison and with a series of well timed breakins he devised his plan and feigned being ally of theres using their former operation as inspiration to break them out still loyal to his cause, hiding his sharingan behind his mask he tricked them into finding the rest of the stash from a lab he held in secret and it was there Takashi collected the rest of the samples and Kido and Maguire both were taken by Takashi via, Kamui. Both men were never seen again. Pleased with his success Kaguya granted Takashi the freedom of what he wished for, which was still to free his village from Corruption. Explaining the situation Kaguya saw this Amegakure as a prime spot for Takashi to show her what he has learned and used this as a place to hone his skills for her but also for himself and restore peace. Claiming she would stick around and have need of him down the line as she witnessed his ventures in Amegakure Act III: Season of Virtue TBC DLC Content Act IV: Season of Convergence